Starless Sky
by wintercandy
Summary: Callie ends her hopeless association with Brandon, her love for her family being stronger. The Fosters graciously accept her return and attempt to complete the adoption process. Lena is four months pregnant and now being one of the family, Callie struggles to come to terms with her different life. New home, new family, new start, new love...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This fiction may, at some point down the line, get rated M. This is for future suggested themes of sex, rape and discrimination. I am aware that some readers adhere to song recommendations, so for this fiction I recommend 'Foxes – Holding onto Heaven.' This is my first 'The Fosters' fiction and I would like to thank you for kindly viewing.**

* * *

**Starless Sky**

**Chapter 1**

Callie felt emotionally and physically drained after what seemed like a relentless day at school. She allowed her cranium to rest against the head support as she glazed her eyes over the passengers within the car. Mariana was staring intently out the window at the scenery passing them by, as the car hit bumps her silver hooped earing swayed. Jude, Callie's biological younger brother, was out of sight as he was currently occupying the front seat, but Callie knew that he had a book in hand. She turned her attention to Jesus, who was placed beside her. He had his headphones stooped deep into his ears and was rapidly pumping his fingertips on his kneecaps. It wasn't long before her eyes averted to the empty seat alongside him and she sighed diligently. She despised her constant reminders of Brandon, so she turned her gaze out the window, subsequently mirroring Mariana.

Lena's vehicle pulled to a stop and Callie listened as all her siblings exited onto the pavement. She lifted her school bag from the floor of the car and withdrew onto the drive. She watched aimlessly as they all disappeared into the house through the side gate. Callie heard the last door of the vehicle slam shut and the final rattling's of the keys as Lena, of whom was four months pregnant, dropped them into her bag. Five months prior, Lena and Stef had visited a fertility clinic to discuss realistic pregnancy methods. After thoughtful recommendations they decided to use a cryobank and after their first appointment Lena achieved the pregnancy she had always desired.

Upon reaching the porch Stef opened the door and welcomed them inside. Callie wondered why she seemed so morally pleased, considering she was now considered to be a house wife. Stef had taken a voluntary leave of absence from the police force after Brandon had decided that he wanted to leave home. Of course, it was through no fault of their own. Brandon had saved up his money to find a place, so that he could be with Callie, but when the time came she rebuffed him. Stef seemed happy enough in front of the children, but Callie knew that behind the allusion was a fragile broken heart.

Callie smiled absentmindedly to herself as she watched Stef share a tender kiss with Lena. Lena's back was beginning to curve with the stubbornness of the pregnancy and to support herself she had one hand placed upon her belly and the other on her back. Her belly was firm and starting to round as Lena began to display the first signs of pregnancy. Callie admired how gracious Lena was in handling the pregnancy. This is of course, considering that she was up at the early hours of the morning vomiting and because she was forever stressed by the amount of teenagers surrounding her.

"Eh, where are you going?" Stef asked pulling away from Lena as Callie opted for the main stairs. She paused and turned to face them once more. Her chocolate eyes wide and quizzical.

"I was going upstairs…" Callie began as if it wasn't obvious, but Stef shook her head. Her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders, framing her petite facial features.

"We have something to show you," she beamed.

"Okay…" Callie pouted and Stef placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her up the stairs. Once at the top Callie went to throw her bag forcefully into her room, but Stef pulled on the string to the loft and a pair of stairs unfolded before them. She had successfully captured Callie's full attention. They shared a glance momentarily and Callie stepped back.

"Is this where you murder me?" Callie jested and Stef uttered at her dramatic response.

"You first," Lena said slowly crawling up the stairs behind them.

Callie sighed lethargically and grabbed onto the fold-up flimsy wooden bannister of the stairs prudently. She travelled up them and was pleasantly confused when her feet pressed against a surface that felt like carpet when she reached the stairs peak. She wondered how many individuals actually put carpet in their lofts. She looked up and spotted a small square window above her. Through it she could see the dull cloudy sky and a flock of birds passing over. She heard Stef fumble behind her, followed closely by a distinct onomatopoeic clicking sound. In the next moment the lights flickered on and Callie sank back, her eyes now falling upon the room which was blocked by the walls of the chimney. The hatch to the loft opened on the far end, but as Callie stepped around the chimney wall she found a cosy bedroom that the wall had previously concealed. Stef had generously decorated the loft and in doing so had crafted, out of love, a comfortable girl's bedroom. Callie felt her heart beginning to melt like butter on warm toast.

"Is it for me?" Callie asked feeling entirely sensitive and vulnerable.

"If you want it to be? Mariana said she would have it if you're uncomfortable with the whole loft situation…" Stef began hearing more footsteps climbing the stairs behind her.

"No… no I love it," she turned back to face Stef, Lena now behind her with a smile stretched upon her face. "But when did you-"

"Well I had to put all this free time to some use, didn't I?" She jested and Callie giggled slightly. She dropped her bag to the floor, the sound pleasingly cushioned by the carpet and approached her bed. She looked at the pillows and smiled. They had remembered that she liked to sleep with two of them. She let her hand glide over the pillow before turning back to face them.

"We wanted to surprise you," Lena smiled as she came into view. Her tawny eyes widened in shock. "You finished it…" she acknowledged amused, glancing around herself.

"Yes, not that I am sure what good it will do," Stef mumbled shrugging and Callie cocked her head to the right.

"Why?" Callie asked confused, her thin lips stood ajar as she waited for their response.

"Well it's getting cramped here, we might as well tell you now, while you're here… but we've been looking for a new house," Stef said and Lena shuffled feeling uncomfortable.

"Preferably, before the baby is born," Lena added poking at her stomach.

"Oh," Callie said, her eyes averting to the ground. It was a shame that Stef's efforts had gone to waste. "You could move Mariana up here with me and the baby could have our old room?" She suggested flaccidly, not entirely sure she was ready to move again.

"Well, that's what we wanted to discuss with you…" Lena replied both hands now placed upon her hips. Callie averted her eyes repeatedly between the two, waiting for their dialogue to continue. "Brandon wants to move back home."

"What?" Callie gasped abruptly in shock.

His name brought back memories she did not require to recall. She envisioned his face in their last moments as they had said goodbye. Their final kiss still lingering upon her lips. The angst she had witnessed upon his face and the guilt she had felt in letting him go. In the past five months she had forced herself to come to terms with how things had to be in order for her to be one of the family. However, she knew the family was not complete without Brandon being present. She had loved Brandon more than what a sibling should have and the feelings that she currently felt, after hearing his name being called once more, only confirmed that her attraction towards him had not vanished. Her mind ran wild at the possibilities of having Brandon under the same roof as her. One thing was for certain, the possibility frightened her. She wasn't sure whether he was avoiding her, but she hadn't seen him at school either. She feared things would become awkward as he had clearly moved on and she hadn't.

"It is what fuelled our decision. Even if we moved Mariana up here with you, Jude has Brandon's bedroom."

"Can't you move him back in with Jesus?" Callie exclaimed.

"It's hardly fair," Lena commented and Callie knew she was right, "You've all gained your independence."

"This house will get cramped," Stef assured her, "We just want to know how you feel about Brandon moving back in." She finished and Callie stared at her wide eyed. She listened as car engines passed by in the ambiance, their rough sound reflecting the beats of her heart. Suddenly, Callie felt overwhelmed by the heat. "Oh please, don't all rush at once," she jested her hands signalling around the room.

"Are you prepared to be under the same roof?" Lena enquired, worried by her abrupt silence.

"If I said no, would it matter?"

"Of course it would!" Stef said pacing the room towards her and placing her arm around her shoulders. She hugged her Callie tight into her embrace. "You're our child as much as Brandon is," she grinned. Callie glanced from Lena's harmonious face to Stef's thoughtful one and smiled wryly.

"He's family and family stick together. If Brandon wants to move back in, I won't hold him back," Callie nodded.

"Good choice of words," Lena said acknowledging her bravery. An ardent look of relief washed over her facial features.

"Why do you say that?" Callie queried.

"Because Brandon's downstairs, he was kicked out of his apartment last night," Stef quickly added and Callie broke from her grasp. Lena's lips opened ajar as if to talk, but Callie cut in effectively.

"So this was all a hoax to get me to say yes?" She asked astounded. They had identified that her heart had been broken from the moment Brandon had left, yet they were treating her as though her feelings were passive.

"No, if you were against the idea I would have asked Mike to have him for a little while," Stef alleged and Callie relaxed.

"Are you sure you're okay with being under the same roof as Brandon?" Lena furthered.

"Is that what you really mean to ask or is it can we trust you under the same roof," Callie burned feeling deceived.

"I am not sure I like your tone, Callie," Lena said disappointed. Callie had only confirmed her personal observations of finding her brave. Though she understood Callie's fiery temper, it was also disrespectful.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that," Callie revoked feeling ashamed and both Lena and Stef smiled.

"It's understandable," Stef said pressing her hand firmly on Callie's back and gently guiding her towards the stairs, "I think we should tell the others."

"Not that I want to be ill-mannered, but if Brandon's sitting downstairs I am pretty sure the others already know he's back."

"Oh dear, we're on about the moving house situation," Lena laughed patting Callie lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh," Callie finished pulling her jeans up at the waist and climbing down the stairs awkwardly. Her smile being washed away with the sudden surge of regret that overwhelmed her. The last time she had saw Brandon she had rejected him.

Downstairs Brandon stood at the toaster waiting for his pop tarts to upsurge. He rattled his fingers across the table top as he impatiently paused. He could hear Jude's pencil behind him scraping across his paper and it irritated him. He thought of Callie and how she must be feeling. He moved out so he could be with her and she in return she had told him that if he moved out he'd lose her. So, he'd moved out knowing that either way he couldn't be with her, but at least he'd spare himself the heartache of seeing her every day. He had dearly underestimated the struggles that had come with moving house. Not only was he without Callie, of whom he dearly missed, but he also had to find an independent income. His thoughts ruptured as he heard the distinct click of the toaster. He turned and claimed a plate from the draining board and placed it in front of the toasted as they popped out in time. He sat at the kitchen table comfortably eating his pop tarts, whilst Jude sat opposite him with his homework. He placed his pencil down and looked up at Brandon from his algebra notebook. A look of annoyance spread across his visage. Brandon took another bite from his pop tart and shrugged.

"What now?"

"Why are you back?" Jude enquired innocently.

"I have nowhere else to go. I couldn't afford the bills…" Jude looked at him unbelieving, "Look… I know you don't like it, but as the situation stands, this is my family too." Brandon stated carefully, unsure as to why he was justifying himself to a thirteen year old. However, he understood why Jude was protective of his older sister.

"You are my brother and I like that, but I feel no fealty to your actions," Jude shrugged and Brandon leaned back shocked at his choice of words. Jude knew that Brandon made her sister happy, but right now he was causing her pain.

"I'm not sure you used that word in the correct sentence…" he added bewildered and Jude scowled in return.

"No…" he paused as if he had a false start, "no I did." He finished and Brandon frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. He opened his mouth ajar to take another bite as his mother's walked into the room. His eyes uplifted as he smiled upon their entry.

"Hey moms," he said turning his gaze from them and back to Jude, but his gaze was engrossed in his book. Brandon thought it was incorrigibly typical.

"Mariana… Jesus can you come into the kitchen please?" Lena shouted and it was followed by a long obstinate pause. A surge of rushing feet sounded on the wooden stairs. They entered into the kitchen and both of their face's brightened upon sight of Brandon.

"Hey man!" Jesus said tapping Brandon on the shoulder and Mariana smiled, but Brandon couldn't help but notice that Callie wasn't there.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked his eyes scanning between his two parents. He feared that Callie had not allowed him back into his home and so they were letting him down gently.

"So," Stef said addressing them all at once, "Brandon is moving back home, but as we are tight for space me and Lena have decided to move. However, we'd like to address this as a family and so we acquire your input."

Out of everyone in the room, Lena was the most anxious and Stef the least surprised. None of their children seemed outrageously shocked or angry about their decision to move. Their faces reflected nothing but adamant respect and understanding. The pause pulled out several moments longer as both Lena and Stef assumed they were thinking about it. Instead they were waiting for someone to speak first.

"I'm okay with it," Jesus said and Mariana nodded.

"Me too," Mariana replied. Lena smiled encouraged by their response and turned her gaze to Jude, but he just shrugged.

"Sure," he reported back not at all phased by their decision.

"So long as I don't get the smallest room," Jesus jested and they all laughed in unison.

"And even if I didn't want to, I'm out voted… so I agree too," Brandon exclaimed smiling.

"However, there are a few things to consider," Stef began, "we want a house closer to your school so that you are able to walk, but together as a family." They all nodded, "and though we're looking for a larger house, by no means necessary are the house rules changing. A bigger house means bigger chores… no slacking off."

"Oh and all bedrooms will hopefully be on the same corridor. I daren't say why," Lena added looking specifically at Brandon and he sighed, whilst the other siblings laughed.

"Our new family back together under a new roof, what could be better?" Stef asked rhetorically whilst leaving the room, tucking her golden curls behind her ears. As she left, Callie came into Brandon's view and his heart reflexed into a sinking motion. She had been standing directly behind Stef the whole entire time and he had been completely oblivious.

Lena left the room in a daze followed closely by Jesus and Mariana, which left Brandon and Callie alone with Jude. Their gazes did not break and Brandon felt the core of Callie's eyes burn through his. They were stern and full of fire. Seeing him again made her heart falter. His soft brown hair that she loved entirely had grown longer and curled at the tips. His peachy lips forever plump, called to her. If this had been an empty room and five months prior to their current situation, she would have happily slipped into his arms and bathed in his love. Instead, things had changed dramatically. Conquered and crushed, she smiled slightly and departed from the room herself. She placed her finger tips on her brow, wondering if he had seen her eyes conspicuous beholding his lips. Brandon sat at the kitchen table for a few more moments before finally caving in and pushing his chair back to follow her. Jude watched him closely as he disappeared out of view. Brandon paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up, his weight being held by his hand on the bannister. In his diminutive glimpse he caught the sight of Callie's feet disappearing into the loft.

"Brandon!" Lena called from the sitting area, "You're on the couch tonight, is that okay? Only temporary of course…"

"That's fine," he called back beginning to climb the stairs, but he paused again. His mind was influencing his body to discontinue his course of action. Defeated, he turned on the stairs and made his way back into the kitchen.

"Do you think we've done the right thing?" Stef asked as she sunk deep into Lena's arms on the couch. She had her head leaning upon Lena's shoulder as she in return, caressed Stef's head by twirling her hair between her fingers, finding it wholly relaxing.

"I won't lie," Lena whispered so that their children couldn't hear her, "there is definitely an attraction between the two."

"The question is will they act upon impulse?" Stef replied looking up into Lena's eyes. They bewitched her mind, body and soul.

"We need to trust them… I just want Callie to feel safe," Lena threated. Stef could feel her sweet breath upon her face.

"That's my main worry. I don't think Brandon will hurt her physically, but emotionally… I'm not so sure. It will take a while to fix what has been emotionally broken."

"It's a risk we need to take if this family is going to work," Lena whispered. Stef nodded in appreciation and it was followed by a long pause. "Do you think it's wrong?"

"What is?" Stef asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"How they feel for one another?"

"They're young, it'll pass over," Stef said her tenor convinced.

"And if it doesn't?" Lena asked.

"Then we've set ourselves up for the worst possible situation…" Stef answered honestly, "but I will respect their decision as much as a mother can. They may not be family by blood, but they are by bond."

"I get this feeling that they've never bonded as siblings; that they connected intimately from the start…" Stef laughed at her remark, "Why is that so funny? We did…"

"They're teenagers, we were adults!"

"Age does not make you wise, life experience does." Lena stated and Stef's amused smile disappeared from her face as she knew she was right.

"And poor Callie has had more than a girl of her age should," Stef added.

"We're in for a bumpy ride," Lena supposed and Stef smiled.

"As long as you don't abandon ship."

"Never," Lena finished kissing Stef affectionately on the lips. Her lips were cold against hers. Stef placed her hand lovingly upon Lena's cheek, she could feel her smile through their kiss. The sound of their lips parting echoed around the room. "Time to prepare dinner!" She said lifting her rounded belly from off the couch.

"And what are we having?"

"Tomato and Basil pasta, with a salad?"

"Perfect," Stef said following Lena into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

The following week dragged for Brandon as he sincerely regretted not speaking to Callie the moment he laid eyes on her. Anything simple would have sufficed, but because he hadn't it had made things difficult between them. They hadn't spoken since he moved back in and the only thing that kept him motivated was the small glimpses he caught of her during family hours. They'd share awkward glances across the dinner table from time to time and when either of them felt uncomfortable, they'd leave the room. Brandon kept his distance because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet and Callie kept hers because she didn't trust her impulses. Every time she saw him her heart ached to touch him. At school she'd rarely see him, but he'd see her and then afterwards they'd sit in the car together as Lena drove them home. Callie's eyes were always fixed to the window, knowing that the seat was no longer empty. It was then that Brandon had decided he'd had enough.

Brandon sat on the couch, his guitar in hand. His legs were covered by the blanket that Lena had kindly prepared for him. He wanted to play his guitar most ardently, but his inspiration had fallen short. He patted on the wooden base waiting for a song to come to him, but he never did. He turned his gaze to his mobile phone that sat upon the dresser next to the couch. His mind turning to Callie. He would rather have some trivial part of her than nothing at all. He unhooked his phone from the charger and unlocked his screen with a swipe of his finger. He searched his contacts for Callie's number and opened up a new message. The canvass was blank and Brandon wondered if it was a metaphor for how he felt.

'_Hi_' he typed pathetically and his finger hovered over the send button.

Callie lay in bed an empty journal in her hand. She wanted to write about visiting her friends from Girls United soon, but she felt self-possessed. Since her last unfortunate event with a journal she had refrained from writing, but recently she needed somewhere to put her thoughts. Jesus had recommended that she start a blog. The idea was suitable at first, it meant she could post her photos too, but she wanted a place to express herself where the world wouldn't see. She closed the journal as the temporary phone Stef and Lena had given her vibrated on the surface of her bed. She glanced at it for a short time before picking it up and opening the message. It was from Brandon. She smiled and hit reply with her thumb.

'_Hey_' she replied awkwardly.

A few moments later she heard the familiar sounds of an acoustic guitar calling to her. She tossed the journal to bottom of the bed and exited the loft. She walked across the hallway, adjusting her pyjama bottoms and paused at the top of the stairs. She felt timid, but she walked down them nonetheless. Brandon watched her as she came into view at the bottom of the stairs and eventually sat on the edge of the couch. His blanket cushioning her. He smiled inconspicuously as he played and when she smiled in return his fingers stopped strumming. He pondered as to where he'd be without technology.

"I'm sorry," he said putting the guitar down on the floor, "I didn't know what to do and once the moment had passed, it got harder each day to say something." He paused and she nodded looking around the living room.

"Honestly, I felt the same… so I am sorry too," she nodded repeatedly and glanced at the television. "Shall we?" She requested and he smiled, picking up the remote. Callie felt a sense of relief being able to talk with him naturally.

"Don't mind if I do," he jested and she chuckled, lifting her legs up onto the couch and curling up into a ball in the corner. Brandon leaned against the arm of the sofa as he flicked through the channels. "What are your thoughts on late night B movies?" He asked.

"You're kidding right…" she said glancing at him, it wasn't a question.

"Given, their terrible…"

"But they're a good laugh," she finished and he nodded. He glanced at her and she shrugged. Brandon took her passive response as encouragement and flicked the channel over to a late night horror film. Little did they know that Lena and Stef were watching them intently from inside the dining area.

"Should we tell them to go to bed?" Stef asked turning her gaze towards Lena.

"It's a Friday night…"

"We can't set rules for one and not the other," Stef pressed acknowledging Mariana, Jesus and Jude. Lena nodded admitting her spoken truth.

"It's the first time they've spoken. We should take this as an encouraging sign. It demonstrates their willingness to get along. I think we can let them break the rules for one night," Lena smiled kissing Stef on the cheek and disappearing up the stairs. Stef sighed and shortly followed after her.


End file.
